


Cooking Class

by moosecrossing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apartment, Aww, Captain Swan - Freeform, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Food, Hook - Freeform, Seduction, Sweet, Tacos, diner, grannys, swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrossing/pseuds/moosecrossing
Summary: ONE SHOT/CAPTAIN SWAN FLUFF - Emma signs herself up for a cooking class at Granny's Diner. After a lot of convincing, Killian decides to join her. Tacos are definitely on the menu tonight!A/N- these characters belong to ABC's Once Upon a Time, not me!For those of you who might not remember, "tacos" are a pseudonym for something that Emma and Henry walked in on Mary-Margaret and David doing during season one or two... if you know what I mean...





	

     “Come on Killian, it’s free! And besides, I suck at cooking, I’ve got to learn sometime!” Emma Swan walked along with her boyfriend, their hand’s intertwined.

 

     “I just don’t see why _I_ have to do it with you.” The pirate rolled his eyes. His accent was intimidating, but Emma wouldn’t let that discourage her.

 

     “Well if you go… I have an idea about something we could do after!” Emma hoped her subtle gesture was enough to sway him, but evidently it was not.

 

     “I’m sure whatever you’ve got planned is wonderful, love, but nothing you say will convince me to go with you."

 

     “What if I told you we could ‘make tacos’ afterwards?” the blond beauty winked, and Killian’s face turned as red as Emma’s leather jacket. “I’ll take that as a yes."

 

     The couple continued to walk in silence before reaching their apartment. Emma wasn’t too keen on the idea that it was adjacent to her parent’s, but Killian insisted that it was best for them and Henry to be close to the family.

 

     “So, uh, do we need an apron or something?” Killian asked. He had never really cooked before, save a failed attempt at baking a cake for Emma’s birthday that nearly resulted in a fire that could’ve taken out the entire block in flames.

 

     “No, silly, Granny has all the stuff there!"

 

     “It’s at Granny’s? That woman has a few screws loose…"

 

     “Killian!” Emma swatted the handsome man’s muscular arm, stifling a giggle. She knew it was true, but she wouldn’t let him get have the satisfaction of being right. “At least she’s doing something to try and bring the people of Storybrooke together, instead of tear them apart like any other damn thing in this town."

 

     “That is true…” Killian paused, reflecting on the many times he and his soulmate had been separated. Those were some of the worse times in his life, and he hated to think about them. Right now, he just wanted to live in the moment. “So, what are we making in this ‘cooking class’?” he inquired, silently begging for a desperate escape from his own negative thoughts.

 

     “Honestly… I have no idea."

 

     “Wow, Swan, you signed up for this thing without even knowing what it is? You’re as crazy as that old woman, love!” Killian flashed a bright smile, wrapping up his hopefully-someday-bride-to-be in a big bear hug as she laughed.

 

     “Come on, it’s time to go, it starts in 10 minutes!” Emma managed to get out between chuckles.

     “Oh, can’t we just stay here and 'make tacos’?"

 

     “No, I said after! We’re leaving now” Emma grabbed Killian’s hand and dragged him towards the petit diner. As they opened the door, the bell hanging above it chimed, notifying the old woman that she had guests.

 

     “Emma! I’m so glad you showed up! You were the only one on the list! And you brought your handsome hunk too!” Granny winked at Killian as she enveloped them in a tight squeeze, the scent of gingerbread and old perfume blinding their senses. The looked at each other with regret as the woman continued to embrace them. _Maybe this was a mistake,_ thought Emma.

 

     “So, uh, what are we making today, Granny?” Emma asked wriggling out of her grasp in the politest manner possible.

 

     “Well, tacos of course!” The couple’s faces turned the same shade, a color that could only be called 'embarrassed pink’.

 

     Killian looked at Emma with seductive eyes and the corner of his mouth traveled upwards into a sly smirk. “My favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comment below if you think I should do more CS one shots, or even a multi-chapter fic!


End file.
